Ufologia scientifica
di REDTURTLE ---- Per ufologia scientifica si intende quel settore dell'ufologia che sottopone osservazioni e teorie ufologiche al vaglio del metodo scientifico e che una volta dichiarato il fenomeno osservato come inspiegabile dalle conoscenze scientifiche attuali, non si azzarda a dichiarare ipotesi sulla sua natura (positiva o negativa riguardo all'identificazione come velivolo alieno), se non a dargli una generica etichetta come "fenomeno inspiegabile". La dichiarazione di gnosticismo rispetto al fenomeno UFO (non conosco, non si spiega, non corrisponde ai parametri noti, non esplorabile con i mezzi a disposizione, se non teoricamente) e a qualsiasi altro dato fenomeno ignoto, inconsueto, misconosciuto o inspiegabile (anche religioso) è la posizione più equilibrata, dal momento che per poter escludere l'esistenza di apparecchi o sonde aliene nel sistema solare bisognerebbe esplorare capillarmente ogni pianeta e satellite dello stesso sistema. Via via che si estende l'indagine al resto della galassia Via Lattea e al resto dell'Universo, la possibilità di escludere l'esistenza di vita aliena diventa probabilisticamente più difficile. Allo stesso tempo, più è distante l'ipotetica civiltà extraterrestre, più si suppone sia improbabile o tecnicamente impossibile il contatto o addirittura il semplice rilevamento. Ma, ad esempio, in una distante galassia popolata da alieni dotati di avanzatissime e massicce tecniche di terraforming potrebbe rilevarsi un abnorme aumento di certi gas (ad esempio ossigeno), oppure l'aumento dell'emissione di energia termica rispetto alla luce visibile (in caso di costruzione di molti sistemi di anello planetario o sfera di Dyson), che potrebbero un giorno essere identificati in modo inequivocabile dagli osservatori sul pianeta Terra (o sulla Luna, più adeguata alla ricerca di sorgenti nell'infrarosso), grazie a conoscenze più avanzate della statistica delle stelle e dei gas galattici, del mezzo interstellare, a modelli computazionali più avanzati e a dispositivi di osservazione molto più potenti. Esobiologia La scoperta di organismi viventi (anche terrestri) nello spazio, e in ambienti extra-terrestri, renderebbe credibile l'ipotesi della capacità di resistenza e di persistenza dei microorganismi nel vuoto dello spazio e la (assai difficile) capacità di resistere alle radiazioni solari (nella zona tra Venere, la Terra, Marte, fino alla fascia degli Asteroidi), ma soprattutto all'improbabile capacità del DNA batterico di resistere a neutroni, raggi gamma e altre potentissime radiazioni ionizzanti emesse dalla stella Sole. Si conosce bene la capacità dei batteri di resistere al congelamento, anche a centinaia di gradi sotto zero (le temperature dell'azoto ma anche quelle dell'ossigeno e dell'idrogeno liquidi), temperature che (nel caso dell'azoto liquido) vengono utilizzate anche per conservare alcune cellule dei metazoi, come ad esempio gli spermatozoi. In questo articolo si ipotizzano i batteri come veicoli trasportatori della vita, perché sono totalmente autonomi (non necessitano di altri virus, batteri, protozoi, piante o metazoi per riprodursi) a differenza dei virus (che sono più piccoli, hanno dei recettori molto specifici nei confronti di altri organismi e spesso non hanno una vera parete). Inoltre i virus sono carenti di sistemi di respirazione cellulare e produzione di energia, di replicazione autonoma e infine di riparazione del RNA o DNA (fatto non trascurabile). Infine, alcuni batteri (i batteri con colorazione Gram +) sono dotati di una spessa parete cellulare (e in alcuni casi, come avviene per il pneumococco, anche una spessa capsula di polisaccaridi) che gli fornisce una pressurizzazione (in modo vagamente paragonabile ad una capsula spaziale, anche fino a 5 atmosfere e oltre). Inoltre, batteri come gli stafilococchi sono in grado di resistere autonomamente nel medio ambiente, nel terreno, e spesso resistono a condizioni che uccidono altri batteri, come l'estrema salinità dei mari. Esiste evidenza sperimentale della presenza di batteri a quote superiori a quella massima della stratosfera. Dopo il 1955, alcuni voli ad alta quota dell'aereo spia Lockheed U-2 portavano dei rivelatori a nastro che filtravano l'aria all'altissima quota massima (circa 21.000 metri) nella quale questi aerei volavano. Esaminando questi nastri adesivi e trasparenti al microscopio ottico, vennero scoperti dei batteri rotondi (cocchi) pigmentati in una colorazione nera molto opaca. Alle quote dove sono stati trovati, superiori ai 20.000 metri di altitudine, non si conosce un meccanismo atmosferico che possa trasportali così in alto (neanche le più potenti eruzioni vulcaniche), e dunque si suppone che si tratti di batteri collocati in quelle zone dall'energia causata da impatti asteroidali, anche molti secoli prima. Dunque nei miliardi di anni che si suppone abbia la vita batterica sulla Terra, risulta possibile che comete radenti abbiano "pescato batteri" in alta quota, e li abbiano trasportati sia verso altri corpi celesti del Sistema solare che verso altri sistemi stellari (per il moto reciproco delle stelle, molti milioni di anni fa, e in più occasioni, il sistema solare si è avvicinato ad altri sistemi stellari a meno di 0,1 anni luce). Dopo il 1969, con l'esplorazione della Luna, gli astronauti hanno prelevato campioni di batteri terrestri dalle sonde spaziali inviate sul satellite naturale negli anni 60. Alcuni batteri erano ancora vitali, dopo aver resistito come spore disidratate. Nonostante questo, nel suolo lunare, la "regolite" si è dimostrata come un ambiente ostile alla vita batterica, anche per l'estrema escursione delle temperatura, che nella piana nota come "Mare della Tranquillità" va -150° a + 150° C. Nello stesso anno 1969, una meteorite carboniosa (condrite-carbonacea) colpì la località di Murchison in Australia. L'interno di questa meteorite, che ragionevolmente si presume non contaminato, è stato esaminato e sono stati scoperti moltissimi aminoacidi, in prevalenza levogiri, e alcuni di questi sono aminoacidi che non vengono utilizzati da nessun organismo biologico terrestre. La struttura microscopica di questa meteorite si assomiglia moltissimo a quella della antichissima selce nera del "Gunflint" nello Stato del Minnesota (in USA), che risale all'Era precambrica. L'astronomo Fred Hoyle ha proposto un collegamento tra le formazioni microscopiche della meteorite di Murchison (Australia) e la selce nera del Gunflint (Minnesota), identificandolo come il pedomicrobium, un archeo-batterio, in grado di ossidare minerali come il ferro e il manganese, che è presente nei biofilm e nelle fogne ed altre acque stagnanti, dove da un caratteristico colore nero-bluastro alle acque. Alla fine degli anni 70, uno degli esperimenti eseguiti dalla sonda Viking, ossia la produzione di CO2 in seguito alla irrorazione del terreno marziano con nutrienti, il riscaldamento e l'incubazione in atmosfera con una modesta percentuale di ossigeno, diede a pensare all'esistenza di vita marziana capace di sfruttare l'ossigeno per produrre anidride carbonica. Sono stati proposti meccanismi puramente chimici per spiegare la reazione, (riguardanti la presenza e formazione di perossidi, capaci di reagire facilmente con il carbonio dei nutrienti) ma nessuna delle due spiegazioni ha prevalso sull'altra, e si attendono ulteriori sperimenti da altre sonde in futuro. Batterio del lago Mono Lake L'annuncio della scoperta di un batterio Mono Lake and NASA just changed our understanding of life on Earth , che vive in un lago estremamente alcalino-salino della California Images of Mono lake in 2003 , batterio che presenta la sostituzione del fosforo del DNA (adenosin-trifosfato) con arsenico (Dr-As-Nucleic Acid), e che ha l'arsenico anche in altre parti del metabolismo fondamentali, come quella dell'ATP, rende evidente che la vita batterica presenta una certa elasticità che potrebbe consentire a microorganismi e a organismi superiori di vivere in condizioni che per noi sono velenose o addirittura infernali. DNA-Silicio nel crop-circle di Chilbolton In un crop-circle di Chilbolton (crop circle adiacente in maniera eclatante all'omonimo radiotelescopio nel Regno Unito), il chimico organico, ufologo e ipnotista Corrado Malanga ha identificato la rappresentazione nel grano di una catena di DNA-extraterrestre modificata, questa volta con l'elemento Silicio (che non forma parte della serie del Azoto-Fosforo-Arsenico-Antimonio-Bismuto), e che (secondo l'estemporaneo disegno presente nel grano) darebbe luogo ad una strana torsione di questa ipotetica catena di DNA extraterrestre. In base a calcoli eseguiti con appositi programmi di stereochimica, il chimico organico Malanga giustifica questo strano andamento a zig-zag della molecola raffigurata, come pienamente rispondente alle aspettative teoriche. Vita intelligente nella Galassia La possibilità di rilevare vita intelligente nella nostra galassia tramite radiotelescopio è stata valutata dall'astronomo Frank Drake con la sua famosa Equazione di Drake. Attualmente quest'equazione viene definita troppo ottimistica, perché non prende in considerazione alcuni fattori che sono letali per la vita, come l'esposizione alle violente radiazioni del nucleo galattico; la natura non binaria del sistema stellare (che porta ad orbite instabili, incompatibili con la vita o che possono addirittura scagliare il pianeta contro una stella o lo spazio); la necessità di un pianeta delle giuste dimensioni (come Giove) che faccia da "spazzino" degli asteroidi e comete, ma senza essere eccessivo in questo suo ruolo, cosa che impedirebbe all'eventuale pianeta interno di ricevere la giusta dose di acqua necessaria per mari e oceani; la lontananza da buchi neri e stelle di neutroni che irradierebbero mortalmente la superficie dei pianeti nei sistemi stellari vicini; altri meccanismi letali ancora non ben conosciuti. In base all'applicazione di alcune modifiche all'equazione di Drake la possibilità di trovare una "civiltà nativa" (simile alla Terra, che dunque non si sia espansa su altri sistemi e pianeti) e che si avvalga della radioastronomia va da zero a 100 per una galassia come la Via Lattea (100 miliardi di stelle). Attualmente si svolge il progetto di ricerca SETI, avviato inizialmente dalla NASA, temporaneamente sospeso e che continua come Project Phoenix e in futuro come Project Argus, grazie all'apporto di privati (come dirigenti della Apple). Nonostante questo il numero di stelle esplorate è scarso e la ricerca è avvenuta principalmente nella banda radio dell'idrogeno. Michio Kaku, uno tra i principali astronomi della NASA, ha ribadito in varie interviste e programmi televisivi (SKY, Discovery Channel, History Channel, etc.), che in caso di rilevamento radioastronomico di una civiltà extraterrestre il fatto non sarebbe stato reso pubblico rapidamente, ma che ci sarebbero voluti anni se non decenni. Uno dei passi che precederebbe l'annuncio sarebbe la creazione di un'apposita commissione delle Nazioni Unite (come in effetti è avvenuto nel 2010). Viaggio interstellare Uno degli argomenti portati da astronomi come Margherita Hack e da altri scettici, per ridicolizzare la presenza di esseri extraterrestri, è il fatto che le distanze interstellari siano quantificabili mediamente in anni luce (4 anni luce per raggiungere alfa centauri e 10 anni luce per raggiungere la stella Sirio). Un'altro dei dati a sfavore del semplice raggiungimento della velocità della luce sono i vari fenomeni relativistici sfavorevoli (l'aumento della lunghezza del corpo che viaggia a velocità prossime alla luce e la moltiplicazione per tre volte della massa all'approssimarsi al 90% della velocità della luce, fatto previsto dalla Teoria di Einstein che è stato osservato nella vita reale negli acceleratori di particelle, dove si nota che le particelle necessitano di molta più energia avvicinandosi alla velocità della luce "C". Nonostante questo, enti imprenditorial-scientifici, hanno progettato astronavi come la Mini-Mag Orion, che dovrebbero raggiungere il 3-10% della velocità della luce, e che potrebbe raggiungere Alfa centauri in 12-40 anni, Sirio in 100-300 anni e Tau Ceti in 200-600 anni. Al lungo tempo di viaggio si potrebbe rimediare con l'ibernazione, riducendo ad 1/10 il consumo di energia e di ossigeno degli organismi. Abbassando a circa 7° centigradi le reazioni chimiche del corpo umano rallentano 10 volte (dunque i 10 anni di viaggio causerebbero l'invecchiamento di un anno), e non si formerebbe ghiaccio nell'organismo. Negli esseri umani si pratica un forte abbassamento della temperatura (fino a 25° C) nella circolazione extracorporea nel corso dei trapianti e interventi cardiaci. Alcuni pesci artici sono in grado di sopportare temperature corporee di pochi gradi sopra lo zero. Una serie di interventi di ingegnerizzazione genetica proposti dalla SOCOM, riguardanti alcune proteine fondamentali (come le ATPasi sodio/potassio dipendenti; proteine antigelo e anti-coagulanti, alcuni anticorpi adatti al gelo e altre modifiche) potrebbero permettere di ottenere esseri umani capaci di adattarsi perfettamente a due condizioni, una a 37° e l'altra l'ibernazione a 3-10° centigradi. Potrebbero aggiungersi geni per la più adeguata protezione e riparazione dei danni del DNA causati dalle radiazioni e da altri danni ossidativi, si possono modificare le catene di lipidi di membrana cellulare, rendendole più ricchi di grassi poli-insaturi, ecc. Un'altra alternativa sarebbe l'astronave generazionale (che però implica problemi di enorme massa e di sociologia interna alla collettività in viaggio). I singoli viaggi interstellari eseguiti in questo modo sarebbero molto costosi (decine di volte lo sbarco sulla Luna), lunghi e pericolosi (mortalità dal 1 al 99,9% dei viaggiatori), ma comunque consentirebbero la diffusione di una civiltà per un intera galassia in 10-100 milioni di anni. Viaggio interstellare-dimensionale Nella precedente parte della trattazione non abbiamo considerato alcuni presupposti che sono irrinunciabili per la fisica moderna. Queste sono il meccanismo che permette la curvatura dello spazio-tempo da parte della gravità (curvatura prevista dalla teoria della relatività e dimostrata grazie all'osservazione delle stelle con telescopi puntati sul bordo del Sole durante le eclissi totali provocate dalla Luna). Nella teoria della relatività di Einstein, il raggiungimento di velocità superiori al 90% di "C" porta ad un drastico rallentamento dello scorrere del tempo, fino all'arresto totale dello scorrere del tempo quando si raggiunge "C". Questa teoria è stata dimostrata innumerevoli volte dal lievissimo rallentamento uniforme subito da tutti gli orologi atomici a bordo dei satelliti GPS. L'altra è un ipotesi di come si "trasmetta la gravità" e altri fenomeni (dal momento che non esiste l'etere cosmico), fatto spiegato in parte dalla teoria delle stringhe (che nelle versioni che matematicamente funzionano meglio prevede ben 10-11 dimensioni, alcune microscopiche o arrotolate alla sub-microsopica "distanza di Plank"). Queste teorie potrebbero permettere il viaggio interstellare attraverso i "Wormhole" che sarebbero praticamente piccoli fori della trama dello spazio-tempo, di dimensioni sub-microscopiche, ma allargabili in qualche modo sconosciuto (forse servendosi dell'altissima densità di materia propria dei buchi neri o qualche altro meccanismo sconosciuto). Su questa parte della ricerca scientifica anche gli aspetti teorici sono per la maggior parte sconosciuti o fortemente dibattuti, e attualmente vengono esplorati matematicamente e logicamente dalle più brillanti menti fisico-matematiche di tutto il mondo. Uno dei principali studiosi di questi aspetti dello spazio-tempo è il premio nobel Stephen Hawking. Hawking cercava nelle varie teorie degli aspetti che rendessero impossibile il viaggio nel tempo (e praticamente anche nello spazio-tempo). Non ne ha trovato nessuno per i wormhole, a parte un enorme accumulo di radiazioni all'interno di essi, assumendo in partenza determinati presupposti matematici. Ufologia scientifica Strettamente parlando, la sigla UFO si riferisce a "unidentified flying object", e dunque questa sigla dovrebbe essere applicata soltanto a aeromobili del tutto inconsueti non identificati. Astronomia: pianeti e stelle Il pianeta che più spesso trae in inganno le persone che si improvvisano ufologi è Venere, che si osserva prima di tutte le altre stelle, come una luce fissa sull'eclittica, relativamente vicina alla posizione previamente occupata dal Sole, che dopo il tramonto discende lentamente sulla Terra, e prima dell'alba spesso sembra salire lentamente in cielo, precedendo il Sole (Venere la stella del mattino). Quando si avvistano luci in lontananza che possono essere pianeti o stelle, bisogna annotare il luogo esatto, l'ora esatta (e forse anche la direzione dei punti cardinali). Confrontando le posizioni del Sole e di altri astri con le schermate astronomiche fornite da programmi come Stellarium, che sono in grado di simulare anche fenomeni come la degradazione atmosferica, lo "sfarfallio" delle stelle, il terreno, ecc. Il passo successivo dovrà essere investigare la presenza e la direzione delle aerovie commerciali e dell'orientamento dell'osservatore rispetto ad esse. Aeromobili Una delle caratteristiche degli aeromobili odierni è loro aspetto metallico-argenteo, che li rende capaci di riflettere la luce, rilevabile a molte decine di kilometri di distanza dagli osservatori a terra. Durante l'alba e il tramonto gli aerei di linea riflettono la luce arancione e rossastra del sole al tramonto. Inquadrati da telescopi, si vedono come delle sfere o dei dischi di luce arancione, che in base alla prospettiva possono sembrare in ascesa verticale o con angoli di atterraggio o decollo molto bruschi. Quando l'aereo si avvicina all'osservatore, in giornate senza foschia si cominciano a notare ali, carrello e motori. Uno dei metodi di identificazione più efficaci è quello di rivedere i filmati ad alta velocità, in questo modo si nota come queste luci distanti seguano delle rotte costanti (aerovie) e dei percorsi di avvicinamento agli aeroporti. Aeromobili militari segreti Uno dei punti di forza dell'ufologia scientifica è la dimostrazione storica dell'esistenza di numerosi aeromobili militari segreti, dall'aspetto e dalle prestazioni totalmente inconsueti, che sono stati rivelati e parzialmente spiegati (come funzionamento, prestazioni, ecc.) ai mezzi d'informazione e dunque al pubblico soltanto dopo 10-20 anni dai loro primi test. 1947: i nove UFO di Kenneth Arnold Il primo e più famoso caso di avvistamento UFO della storia è quello di Kenneth Arnold, che nei pressi del Mount Rainier (stato di Washington) avvistò ben nove UFO di colore argenteo, che non rispondevano alle sue chiamate, con una forma "a metà tra il disco e il boomerang"... il pilota, preso dal terrore (anche per la mancata collisione), si sganciò dalla formazione di oggetti volanti non identificati, senza averne constatato accuratamente la natura. Negli anni 90 del XX secolo viene rivelato alla stampa che a quei tempi la Boeing (con una importante fabbrica nello Stato di Washington), sperimentava i bombardieri tuttala-volante Northrop YB-35 e Northrop YB-49, con grandi ali capaci di fornire un'enorme portanza a bassa velocità e un'autonomia sufficiente a raggiungere la Germania nazista partendo da Terranova, Groenlandia o Islanda. Questi aeromobili sono stati oggetto di stretto segreto militare (anche durante la Guerra Fredda) e regna il segreto su molte delle loro caratteristiche tecniche (in parte ipotetiche), che apparentemente non quadrano con il loro esorbitante costo. Ovviamente non potevano aprire il contatto radio con aerei ignoti presenti nei paraggi (forse Arnold non venne neppure avvistato da essi). Gli aerei tuttala in sperimentazione sul campo della Boeing erano esattamente nove. Ufologia militare-scientifica L'ufologia militare ha alcune caratteristiche proprie della scienza, come la sistematica osservazione dei fenomeni eseguita da centinaia se non migliaia di operatori altamente qualificati e addestrati (radaristi, piloti, ecc.) Queste osservazioni vengono accuratamente registrate come luogo, data e ora, e possono essere confrontate con vari tipi di registro, ad esempio osservazioni al suolo fatte da militari e polizia, confrontabili con segnalazioni di piloti in volo, dati forniti dai radar. Molto spesso i velivoli che al suolo appaiono più inconsueti sono velivoli militari che compiono manovre di addestramento ad alta quota Ufologia militare statunitense e britannica L'ufologia militare americana degli anni quaranta, cinquanta e sessanta è stata esaminata e presa in rassegna dal Rapporto Comdon (che tendeva a liquidare la questione come errate osservazioni) e il Rapporto Blue Book, eseguito sotto la direzione dell'astronomo Allen Hynek, che riuscì a spiegare molti tra i casi più difficili ma non riuscì a chiarire alcuni eventi come la comparsa di formazioni di molteplici UFO (a forma di sfera bianca luminosa), in volo sul centro di Washington nel 1948 (che sembravano formare figure di costellazioni, e inoltre si cercò di intercettare e abbattere questi oggetti, senza alcuno successo per gli aerei dell'epoca, che vennero umiliati dalle incredibili manovre dei dischi volanti) ed altri eventi come quello del rapporto Grudge (che descriveva l'abbattimento di un bombardiere B-52 da parte di un UFO). Avvistamenti come quello eseguito da Kenneth Arnold, e il famoso Incidente di Roswell vengono esaminati da Hynek, ma non ricevono alcuna spiegazione. L'aereo da guerra elettronica RB-47 incontra un'UFO nel 1957 Il caso del RB-47H viene citato come "uno dei casi più importanti dell'ufologia seria" sia dal raporto Condon, che dal rapporto Blue Book americani che dal rapporto COMETA francese. Il 17 luglio del 1957, durante una missione di addestramento sul mare del Golfo del Messico e negli stati centro-meridionali degli USA, un jet esareattore da ricognizione fotografica, intercettazione radar e guerra elettronica RB-47 dell'USAF venne inseguito per parecchie ore da un UFO definito dai 6 aviatori testimoni come "grosso come un granaio", con un nucleo rosso. L'UFO venne captato anche dai radar a Terra. La sua velocità e modalità di volo erano del tutto impossibili per gli aerei dell'epoca. Indagine sui Misteri: il caso del RB-47 L'UFO emetteva un forte fascio di microonde pulsante con una frequenza che variava tra 2995 e 3000 MegaHertz, ed una potenza valutabile attorno ai 40.000 Watt. Questo evento non ha altre spiegazioni se non quella extraterrestri o extratemporale. Durante questo incontro sono state fatte innumerevole registrazioni sulla frequenza e intensità delle microonde emesse dall'UFO, registrate su nastri che in seguito sono stati fatti sparire. Su questo evento sono stati elaborati accurati rapporti sintetizzati nel rapporto "Aeronautics & Astronautics" del luglio 1971 AIAA Report 1971 UFO a "cappello messicano" nel Vietnam, 1966 Nel 1966 nel Vietnam, in ben due diverse occasioni, molti militari statunitensi avvistano un identico gigantesco UFO discoidale (sommariamente descritto come a "forma di cappello messicano"). Questi resoconti emergeranno progressivamente con la fine della guerra. Nel 1966 nella base aerea e militare di Nha Trang (Vietnam del Sud) questo enorme disco volante fa una apparizione notturna e riesce a spegnere 8 bulldozer, due aerei a pistoni (in attesa sulla pista), e molti altri generatori e apparecchiature elettriche, che rimangono spenti per parecchi minuti, in modo inspiegabile. UFOCASEBOOK: Vietnam 1966 Nello stesso periodo, un B-52 incrocia nel cielo questo stesso gigantesco UFO discoidale (descritto come largo più di un miglio, ossia 1,6 km in diametro!) http://www.realufos.net/2010/02/michael-schratt-military-aerospace.html . Viene avvistato e confermato da tutti i componenti dell'equipaggio del bombardiere. I due casi sono stati accuratamente esaminati da Allen Hynek e sono stati dichiarati come totalmente inspiegabili (neanche come velivoli sperimentali russi, in quanto non hanno intrapreso azioni bellicose). Nel 1971 si sarebbero scontrati in volo un B-52 e un UFO (oppure avrebbero combattuto tra di loro). L'UFO sarebbe stato recuperato e si troverebbe in una base americana. Il B-52 sarebbe stato trovato integro e la foresta quasi intatta (come se fosse stato adagiato da una possente forza sulla giungla), ma l'equipaggio era orribilmente mutilato (senza sangue sparso). L'unico testimone vivente, che avrebbe scattato delle foto (inserite in seguito in un fantomatico "Grudge Report-Bluebook") sarebbe un certo capitano "William S. English", che sarebbe stato vittima prima di discredito ed in seguito di veri e propri attentati per toglierlo di mezzo. ALIENCONSPIRACY - William English 1980, incidente della foresta di Redlesham L'incidente della foresta di Redlesham è secondo l'ufologo Nick Pope l'evento più drammatico e inspiegabile che sia mai avvenuto nel Regno Unito. Benché i debunker abbiano cercato di associare le luci a quelle di un faro navale localizzato vicino alla base militare di Redsham (un deposito britannico di armi nucleari), altri fatti collaterali che si sono associati a questo avvistamento plurimo (molti UFO visti da molti testimoni) costituiscono un "unicum" davvero inquietante. Gli UFO in questione avrebbero sorvolato a distanza ravvicinata i depositi di armi nucleari della base, disattivando le testate nucleari in maniera misteriosa. Non esiste alcuna spiegazione plausibile (a meno che i sovietici abbiano raggiunto una tecnologia di questo livello... ma in effetti una loro base sarebbe stata visitata da questo tipo UFO, con conseguente disattivazione delle loro testate. Secondo Nick Pope non è spiegabile neanche con la più avanzata tecnologia terrestre del XX secolo [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/You_Can't_Tell_the_People Georgina Bruni; You Can't Tell the People] Ufologia sperimentale Da qualche anno è possibile costruire piccoli modellini che sfruttano tecniche di sostentamento in volo non convenzionali per aeromobili più pesanti dell'aria. Effetto Coanda Uno dei meccanismi proposti per il volo dei cosiddetti UFO è l'effetto Coanda, scoperto dallo scienziato rumeno Henri Coanda negli anni trenta JNAUDIN: Coanda Effect . Il ricercatore francese Jean-Luis Naudin ha costruito dei modellini di "disco volante", dotati di un elica propulsa da un motore elettrico (alimentato da moderne batterie litio-ione) che agisce su una superficie a tipo "scodella o piatto fondo volante", questi modellini, perfezionati in una serie di varianti successive, sono in grado di volare in modo stabile, anche grazie a modifiche come stabilizzatori passivi a gravità e ottimizzazione complessiva del rapporto potenza/peso. YOUTUBE: Coanda Effect Flying Saucer demo Aesir Coanda-effect VTOL UAV Fonte /i dell'Articolo Bibliografia * Greene Brian, L'universo elegante ISBN 0-375-70811-1 * NICK POPE - The man who left the MOD (NICK POPE - L'uomo che abbandonò il MOD). NICK POPE - The man who left the MOD Televisione e audiovisivi * Alcune puntate della serie ufologica di History Channel * Intervista concessa da Nick Pope a Fox News Channel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ITTLBCmpvjg Note Voci correlate * Abduction * Corrado Malanga * Roberto Pinotti * Nick Pope * Starchild Altri progetti wiki *Voce su Ufopedia Collegamenti esterni * https://www.bibliotecapleyades.net/vida_alien/esp_vida_alien_27d.htm *Google web Video Categoria:Ufologia Categoria:Autentici filmati di UFO Categoria:Ufologia scientifica